For You
by Between The Lines
Summary: Dr Whitewood's done the tests, and she knows what Rhydian is. One day when walking home from school, Whitewood meets Rhydian in the forest-she has to have him. "Perhaps I'm not making myself clear Rhydian. It's either you, or your girlfriend" "...Is that a threat?" Set after series 2, but contains adapted moments from previous episodes-what I thought should have happened. Maddian.
1. The Beginning

**HAI.**

**So if any of you know me, which I doubt you will, you might know I have a tendency to leave a story half finished. HOWEVER, I've nearly finished this story, and I wasn't going to upload it until I'd completely 100% finished it, but then I got impatient so thought I'd upload this to see if anyone likes it! I wasn't going to to upload this cause I hate sharing my work, but then I was just like meeeh. Fly with the fairies, run with the wolves.**

**Anyway I'm feeling a bit hyper so I'll shut up.**

**...**

**OH ONE MORE THING.**

**I've based this off different episodes, but have adapted them slightly to fit with my plot, so you may end up a bit confused. If that's the case, I apologise in advance and am willing to answer confuzzled questions!:)**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Wolfblood, or the quotes from the show I used, however I would very much like to own Bobby Lockwood. **

**Also, if I write "Whitewall" instead of "Whitewood", it's because I've done a 6 hour GCSE Drama exam and Whitewall was the name of the school.**

* * *

Tuesday/3:45pm

"Rhydian Morris!"

Rhydian froze in his tracks, the voice alone causing anger to surge through his veins.

He turned briefly, looking her up and down in disgust. "What do you want?" He was making it obvious, he knew he was – his tight voice, clenched fists and tense body – but he knew she knew. In fact, she was probably kicking herself that she hadn't gotten her hands on him earlier.

"I want to talk Rhydian, if that's okay." Rhydian laughed, shaking his head as he continued to walk. There was no chance he was going to listen to a word she had to say.

Dr Whitewood cleared her throat. "I guess I'll just have to pay Maddy a visit instead." Rhydian stopped dead in his tracks, her silent threat ringing in his ears – _it's either you, or her_. His lip curled and he snarled, a low threatening noise that he regretted making as soon as he did it. He was making this far too easy for her. He took a breath and composed himself before turning fully to face her. If she wanted to talk, then they'd talk. There was nothing wrong with being civilised after all.

Dr. Whitewood stood confidently, but Rhydian could see through her facade. Her fingers were twitching and her breathing was ever so slightly ragged – she was scared of what Rhydian could do to her, there was no doubt in his mind of that – but there was some other emotion bubbling inside her, something else besides fear. And it unsettled Rhydian.

She swallowed noisily. "That's better, isn't it?" She said, trying to compose herself. She had come here for a reason, she had the upper hand.

"You don't touch Maddy if we talk. You don't even think of her." Rhydian spat through gritted teeth. He was only doing this on that one condition.

Dr Whitewood nodded. At least, if only for a moment, Rhydian's nerves were settled. "Then let's get this over with." Rhydian spoke more confidently, clearly. The quicker this was over with, the better.

"Well you see Rhydian, I've been doing some tests on the dog chew Liam found in Maddy's cellar." Rhydian fidgeted uncomfortably as she pulled out an iPad and walked so she was within touching distance with Rhydian. She extended her arm to him, showing him the results. "And I was surprised with what I found."

Rhydian ran his eyes over the screen. He shifted uncomfortably, but kept his face neutral. It read 'RHYDIAN MORRIS – DNA RESULTS. 52.8% HUMAN DNA, 47.2% WOLF DNA.' He shrugged his shoulders, adjusting his school bag strap.

"I visit Maddy's all the time – I know her wolves. So, maybe I touched a chew a wolf had already slobbered over – that doesn't make me a werewolf."

Dr Whitewood shook her head defiantly, her confidence growing with every fleeting second. "There's no cross contamination here Rhydian. The saliva is that of a hybrid animal – part human, part wolf."

Rhydian felt his anger increasing as she spoke. She was so arrogant, so sure...so right. There was nothing he could possibly say to defend himself. "All I ask of you is to allow me to study you, purely for scientific reasons. I would tell no one, I would only be doing it to help the both of us." Rhydian snorted, which Dr Whitewood only took as fuel to continue. "In fact, you're lucky this fell into my hands...other people might not be so...understanding."

"Are you threatening me?" Rhydian asked.

She smiled a sickly sweet smile. "I'm here to help you Rhydian; and Maddy, and her parents, and anyone else with the secret. Together we'll discover things never known before."

"Maybe I don't want to be tested on! Maybe I don't want anything to do with you!" Rhydian looked down at his shaking hands as black ink started to crawl into them. He hastily hid them in his sleeves, not wanting to give this scientist any more reasons to lock him up and experiment on him. But of course she had seen them.

He looked back up at her, desperately trying to keep his cool. The last thing he needed was to wolf out and attack her – imagine how much proof she'd have then. However the more he glared into her steely brown eyes, the less dominant and in control he felt.

"Perhaps I'm not making myself clear Rhydian. It's either you, or your girlfriend. And if both of you refuse...well, then I'm afraid it goes out of my hands. You're in the governments hands." She shrugged, fully aware of how much she was pushing him.

"If you hurt Maddy or her family-" Rhydian was cut short.

"Maddy and her parents are perfectly safe unless you don't comply with my simple terms. Come with me now, quietly and willingly, and everything will be fine...I promise you."

For a moment, she was convinced she'd persuaded him. But then he simply laughed, and his whole body relaxed. "If you think you're really going to convince me to be your lab rat, you're very wrong. You've got no real proof, just a dodgy dog chew and a forged piece of paper." Rhydian lowered his voice threateningly, leaning closer to Dr Whitewood. "But if even think of threatening me or anyone I care about again, you're going to very much regret it. You are never to come near me, or Maddy, or any of us again. Understand?"

"Well that's a shame, cause speak of the devil..." Dr Whitewood motioned behind Rhydian. Rhydian spun around in worry and confusion; he hadn't heard anyone approach from behind! He scanned the surrounding area, before drawing the conclusion that no one was there. So why had she said there was? Unless...

The realisation dawned on Rhydian a moment too late.

Dr Whitewood pulled a syringe from her pocket. Without a moment's hesitation she had stabbed it into his neck, injecting the contents before Rhydian even had a chance.

She stumbled back as Rhydian's hand flew to the back of his neck where the syringe still was. He pulled it out in blind anger, before staring at it in horror. He'd known that feeling before in wolf form. It was tranquiliser.

His vision turned blurry, and he threw the needle away in panic, stumbling backwards weakly. The trees around him were swirling uncontrollably, and his chest and eyes felt heavy. He fell sideways onto the leafy ground, his head resting helplessly on the mud. He desperately tried to keep his eyes open as he watched three figures dressed in white merging in and out of one another approach him, a voice echoing in his head.

_"It didn't have to be like this."_

But Rhydian couldn't focus any longer – his tiredness became weakness and his weakness became hopelessness and his hopelessness became tiredness again. There was no escaping the inevitability this time. He had no help, no backup, no Maddy to save him from his stupidity this time.

The browns and greens of the forest merged into blackness as his eyes fluttered to an eventual close, his last thought of Maddy.

* * *

**I like reviews very much muchly I do.**

**Also, please tell me if you notice any OCCness, I can't stand it...although Dr Whitewood does turn quite...dark in future chapters.**

**SPOILERS. Nah but seriously, if you don't like dark hurty/comforty fics, you might want to skip the majority of the story...though they're not that bad...or at least I don't think they are...okay I'll shut up.**

**-Between The Lines OUT!**

**ps revieeeeeew!:')**


	2. I Knew You Were Trouble

**So I've decided to name the chapters after songs, for my own laughs. :')**

**ENJOY GUYZ.**

* * *

Wednesday/8:40am

Maddy was worried.

_Where was Rhydian? _

First, he'd missed dinner with her family, Shannon and Tom yesterday evening, which had been arranged for _ages _and was going to be like their first 'official' show of 'boyfriend and girlfriend'. Maddy had been pissed at Rhydian that he hadn't turned up – she'd tried ringing and texting multiple times, but he didn't answer to anything. She'd gotten to the point where she was going to run over to the Vaughn's, but Shannon and Tom had stopped her, telling her that maybe he'd just forgotten, or he'd been in trouble.

Maddy knew neither of those would be true; Maddy had reminded him about a million times that day, and the Vaughn's were away on a business trip, so they couldn't have grounded him.

Second, they were supposed to have met an hour before school for a run in the forest, but Rhydian was again a no show - Maddy's anger from the previous night had still been in her, but now it was tinted with worry. So she had decided to visit his house, only to no avail. Five minutes she had stood ringing the doorbell, determined to get an answer from Rhydian. When none came she stepped back, looking up at Rhydian's window. The curtains were open, but she couldn't smell his scent at all. That meant he hadn't left the house this morning...or gotten back to it yesterday.

Maddy's anger was forgotten, worry now occupying its place.

And now she was sat on her own, her bag in Rhydian's seat beside her, Shannon and Tom leaning on her desk, trying to reassure her.

"Maddy, he's probably ill. He's most likely at home now, sleeping with his phone off. It's probably why he didn't come last night as well." Shannon reasoned. Tom nodded in agreement.

Maddy shook her head. "I went and visited his house this morning – there was no one there Shan...he hadn't even been home last night." Maddy looked down at her fingers, fiddling with them aimlessly.

Shannon tried to think of something positive to say, but in all honesty it didn't sound good, and if Maddy wasn't worrying about where Rhydian was then she certainly would be. "Everyone sit down and be quiet! I've got notices for you all, which I'm sure you're all _very _excited about." Mr Jeffries announced sarcastically.

Maddy sighed, looking up at her two friends. "I've just got this bad feeling." She mumbled, looking out into the rainy playground. Rhydian could be anywhere.

With nothing else to say Tom and Shannon turned to the front, sharing a discreet uneasy look. Whatever had happened to Rhydian, it couldn't have been good.

* * *

"Rise and shine Rhydian, it's a brand new day."

Rhydian's eyes fluttered open blearily, his eyes unfocused and blurred. For a bright moment, he thought he was at home – but then he blinked again and focused on his surroundings, memories from the previous day flooding back to him.

He was sat uncomfortably on a cold floor against a wall. He tried to move but he realised his wrists were shackled by chains above him, pulling them slightly above his head. There was also a manacle clasped around his neck and connected to the wall so he couldn't move more than 30 centimetres in any direction without choking himself. He pulled his arms, but the shackles held like concrete. He forced himself to relax, knowing if he got panicked he'd wolf out.

He looked around warily. He was in a cage about the size of a prison cell, with steely iron bars surrounding him. To his right was a long block with a thin blanket strewn across it which he guessed was supposed to be a bed. He thought of Dr Whitewood having a silent argument with herself about whether he needed the bed or not to sleep in or if he just used the floor, and the unsystematic thought nearly put a smile on his face.

He relaxed his head back down against the wall, his eyes meeting Dr Whitewood for the first time. She was stood a meter from the cage, staring at him like he was a pig for slaughter. The thought made Rhydian snarl, and his eyes flashed a golden yellow before he knew what he was doing.

Dr Whitewood looked at him with wonder. She was carrying a clipboard and pen, jotting down the occasional note as she watched Rhydian intently. The way his eyes flashed, the deep threatened snarl and the beginning of ink in his veins the angrier he got were all recorded down.

Rhydian watched from his position, still baring his teeth, but resisting the urge to growl. All their secrets – secrets that weren't only his to share – were all being unravelled by her, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Dr Whitewood placed her clipboard on a table Rhydian hadn't even yet noticed. On it were jars filled with psychedelic liquids, with syringes lined up precisely along the edge. Rhydian stared horrified, praying she wasn't really going to use all that stuff.

Dr Whitewood walked closer to the cage, refusing to back down from Rhydian's hard stare. She was the one in control now. She took a deep breath, choosing her words carefully. "I'm sorry we had to do it this way Rhydian but...I don't think you quite understand what this really means to me."

Rhydian gritted his teeth. "I don't care about what it means to you."

"Well you should, because right now everything that means to me is you and your secrets. And I'm going to get what I want no matter what." She spoke confidently and evenly, making sure she couldn't be misunderstood.

"I'm not going to tell you anything." Rhydian replied just as fiercely.

Whitewood smiled, turning away and walking to the table. She picked up a syringe and placed it in a jar with dark purple liquid, measuring out the right amount. "One step at a time."

Whitewood entered the cage with a medium filled syringe, studying Rhydian smugly, like she'd already won.

"Now," She smiled, pushing up the sleeves of her lab coat, "let's begin."

* * *

**Thanks to wolfbloodno1fan, fictiongirlmaddian, wolf200, "Guest" and MelissaLovesRH for the reviews:) it was so weird getting my first from MelissaLovesRH, cause I love wounded Beauty haha!**

**Just to warn you, this fanfic will progressively get darker for a while:')**

**Anyway, please keep the reviews coming! THEY GIVE ME HOPE!**

**-Between The Lines**


End file.
